Magical Moments
by Starry Mist
Summary: In the normal everyday high school, Sachi, a girl with awesome friends, soon bumps into a boy while walking down a hall way. As they meet and suddenly and very quickly gain a crush on each other, they both encounter what true love is. They go through all
1. Another Friday

**.:Magical Moments:.  
**_  
** I made this story from my own personal experiances of everyday life (**though some things are a little exaggerated**). I will be having short chapters also, mostly because I write all these on paper first, and they seemlong when I first write them down, then when I put them on here, they're short, so I'm sorry for the length of my chapters.  
Also, I hope everybody likes my story. I will also admit, I'm not a great writer, but I do try since I love writing. But enough for now, I hope you all enjoy!**_

**_.+''+ ._****_+''+ ._****_+''+ ._****_+''+ ._****_+''+ ._****_+''+ ._****_+''+ ._****_+''+ ._****_+''+ ._****_+''+ ._****_+''+ ._******

"Crap!" Sachi said as she quickly got sat up. Its 7:20, and her ride would be arriving soon to pick her up for school.

She quickly got dressed and brushed her hair and ran downstairs to wait for her friend. When she looked out the window, she was her friend, Dagger, just now pulling into the driveway.

"Perfect timing," she whispered to herself. Sachi grabbed her bags and started out the door, "I'm leaving"

Dagger watched as Sachi came toward her car, "Man, that was quick," Dagger sarcasismed.

Sachi laughed a little as she hopped into the car, "Yup! That's because I'm physic"

"You wish," Dagger replied.

"Yeah...," she sighed, "I know"

Dagger just laughed at her as she drove their way to school. Dagger parked, and they both got out, hoping to see all their friends before the bell rings.

They went to their lockers, got their books, and headed to where all their friends normally hang out everyday.

Sachi waved to the group as she yelled, "Hey!" She ran up to them with Dagger walking right behind her. "How ya doing?" Sachi asked everybody cheerfully.

"I'm okay..," Akari told her. Hana and Etsu weren't really paying much attention to Sachi's question, since they were both making fun of everyone of the preps walking passed them.

Sachi gave Akari a strange look, "Okay! OKAY! WHY are you not great? or Glamorous? or Fanatbulous"

Akari laughed and sighed, "Oh, I'm sorry...I'm ggreaaattt"

They bothed laughed. Dagger got bored and gladly decided to join Atsu and Hana. Akari and Sachi both laughed at all the comments they made toward the psasing snobs.

They annoying new bell then rand as they all headed to class.

Sachi just realized something, "Hey ya'll, I'll be right back." She then headed toward the bathrooms. On the way walking down the halls, Sachi went into her random thinking state while looking at the floor.

Before she knew it, she has bumped into somebody dropping all of her books. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going," she apologized while grabbing all her books. "Oh, I should be sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going," a boy's voice said.

Sachi grabbed her books and stoof to face this stranger she had just bumped into.

She looked to see a boy with the most gorgeous icy blue eyes ever! She then noticed a hand waving infront of her face, then realizing she had been staring.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "I haven't seen you around here before, what's your name?" she smiled shyly at him.

"My name's Christoph," he replied smiling back, "I'm new to this school"

"Well, I'm Sachi, and welcome to our school! Do you need any help finding your class?" she asked.

He sighed, "Well...Yeah. Do you know where Mr. Lewter's classroom is?"

"Sure do! Its down this hall, turn left, and it should be on the left next to Jackson"

"Ok, Thanks!" he smiled.

"No problem, I should start heading to class, I don't want to be late," she told him.

"Ok, nice meeting you. Maybe I'll see you around sometime"

"Sure thing. See ya," she at him and started heading to class.

She made it into her seat just as the bell rang, 'Should I tell him about Christoph? Maybe I shouldn't, just incase I don't see him again,' she thought, 'but I WANT to see him again. He's so cute!'

**_.+''+ ._****_+''+ ._****_+''+ ._****_+''+ ._****_+''+ ._****_+''+ ._****_+''+ ._****_+''+ ._****_+''+ ._****_+''+ ._****_+''+ ._******

**_I hope everybody liked the first chapter. Well, I look forward to everybody's reviews! I'll also be updating the 2nd chapter soon. _**

**_.:Luna:._**


	2. Random Question

**_Well, here's Chapter two. I'm sorry it took a while to make such a short chapter! Ish srys for the shortness of some chapters. But I will say...there are probably a couple chapters in the future without shortness! _**

**_I do own this story, it isn't based on anything, and I get all the ideas from real life events. All of the characters (except Christoph) are real. So I hope everyone enjoys my make believe man!_**

As soon as first block with Gafford was over with, it was time for Rolin's annoying math class. As Sachi got to her seat with Dagger sitting infront of her, they both watched and counted all the preps, caling them whores (which we were just joking, of course) as they all entered the classroom.

(FF for 4th block) The group of friends departed for band as the 'go to class' bell rang. Sachi hadn't seen Christoph during break, so she sadly followed her friends.

Once she entered the bandroom, which was on the other side of the school, the first person she saw was Christoph. She was uttlerly confused as he walked up to her. She didn't know he was in band!

Sachi smiled and waved at him, "Hey! I didn't know you were in band"

"Accually I'm not. They got my schedule mixed up," he replied.

"Oh, Well I guess you can just sit adn watch us play, huh? But I warn you, we normally are not that great during rehearsal," she laughed.

"Well, I'll be sure to cover my ears," he laughed as well.

"Well hey, I need to get myself a coke and get my poccolo. You can follow if you want," she offered as she started trailing off.

"Sure! There isn't anyone else to stalk anyways," he laughed as he followed her.

Sachi went to band door in the band room, with the soda pop machine right to the left of the door. Christoph was right behind her. She put her dollar into the machine and grabbed her coca cola.

She held it up, "Got it!" she laughed slightly. She started heading inside when she felt someone holding her wrist. She turned to see Christoph blushing and looking down at the ground.

Christoph looked into her eyes and started saying, "I know we just met this morning, an I know we don't know each other well, but," he took a deep breath and continued, "will you go out with me?" His cheeks became redder with each passing second.

Sachi was sorta shocked by this, but gave in and smiled at him with happiness, "Sure!" She then gave him a hug.

He still was blushing as she offered her hand out to him. He smiled back at her and took her hand as they both walked back inside the bandroom.

**_Hey, how was it? I'll start getting chapter three up immediately. Please review! I will get to chapter five today, and I will stop there until I get a couple more reviews, so I know I'm not updating them for no reason. I will accept helpful reviews, and I will try to take them to heart. More the merrier! And the longer the story is going to be, Cuz I plan on having this story over 20 chapters long. On paper, its already 7 chapters, teehee. Don't forget to review!_**

**_.:Starry Mist:._**


	3. Football Game

Later that night, since Sachi was in marching band, she had to attend the football games to perform during halftime.  
As she marching in, she saw Christoph standing beside the bleachers waving and smiling so grand at her. She blushed, but continued marching forward.  
When half time came around, the entire band got ready and waited outside the gats to enter the field. As she stood there, waiting to get this over with, she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, which frightened her a little, so she jumped around to see who it was. Thank goodness it was only Christoph.  
He looked at he surprised to see that he had scared her, "Oops! Sorry," he apologized scratching the band of his head.  
She just laughed at her fright, "Its alright, I just want to get this done and over with"  
"I understand," he noticed the band start going inside the field gate, "Well, best of luck to you"  
Sachi just groaned, noticing everybody going in as well, "Thanks, I'll need it." She started following the rest of the other band members.  
As soon as the show was over, Sachi thought she did horrible, and she was glad she had her third quarter break to hang out.  
Christoph found Sachi beside the bleachers and joined her and her friends.  
"Hey Christoph!" Sachi yelled running toward him.  
"Hey, ya'll were great!" he smiled.  
"Yeah, I wish," she laughed, "but thanks anyways"  
He took her hand, and they both walked to the wonderful friends that Sachi has. (I HEART YOU, MY FRIENDS.  
Akari saw them coming their way, "Heyyyyy!" She was standing next to her boyfriend, Akito.  
Sachi saw them, "Awwweeee Don't you two look so cute"  
They all talked about random topics, until Sachi decided to introduce Christoph, which she forgot to do earlier.  
"Everybody, this is Christoph!" she exclaimed.  
Everybody said their hello's and introduced themselves. Sachi then noticed Hana trying to reach for Christoph's butt.  
"HANA! No touchy!" Sachi yelled playfully.  
Hana whined, "But...I don't see it"  
Sachi sighed and seperated Hana and Christoph by standing inbetween them. (she was standing on the other side of Christoph moments before)  
"Aw come onnn. I'm just checking to see if he really has a butt!" Hana whined once again.  
"No touchy Christoph's booty!" Sachi laughed.  
By the time Sachi and Hana were done having fun over Christoph's booty, which weirded him out half way in their conversation, it was time for the band to go back to their stands.  
As everyone headed back, Sachi and Christoph said there 'See you', hugged and she left for the stands.  
The band continued playing their stands tunes while the fourth quarter was going on. When the fourth quarter was over with, the home team (our school's team, the Panthers) lost, zero to thirty-eight.  
As all the band members started heading back to the bandroom (NOT THE BATHROOM...Cough Sammy/Dagger Cough), Christoph found Sachi and started walking beside her. Once they were half way from the friend to the BANDROOM, Christoph blushed at her when he took her hand. Sachi was a little surprised, mostly because she was zoned out at the time. She took a firm grip, whiel blushing and smiled all the way to the BANDROOM. 


End file.
